


now i wanna hold you (hold you close)

by marvelousmsmol



Series: The Marichat Diaries [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor moment of peril, rooftop makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: In their sleep deprived antics, Marinette and Chat Noir end up taking an early morning nap on a rooftop and get to watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Marichat Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126928
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	now i wanna hold you (hold you close)

Marinette woke up groggy, not quite sure of where she was. All she knew was that the sunlight was streaming down, warming the ground beneath her. She tried to open her eyes, but the light blinded her quickly, not blocked out by her window or curtains of her bedroom where she was supposed to be sleeping. No, Marinette was outside, underneath the warmth of the early morning, summer sun, and there was a very large cat curled up in her lap. 

Chat Noir’s hair almost shimmered like gold, his head placed gently on top of her thighs. Marinette reached out, her fingertips brushing the cat ears, and he shifted slightly in his sleep, almost purring. She couldn’t help but smile. The moment they were in was peaceful.

Leaning her head back against the bricks she was sat up against, Marinette continued to toy with the locks of his hair. The sunrise was amazing, and Chat would be sad he missed the first part of it, but she wanted to let him sleep. At least one of them should. He had spent the last night carrying her around after she had rolled her ankle. Marinette could barely remember how the had ended up on the rooftop, deciding to spend the early hours of the morning there. In their sleep deprived antics, it must have seemed like the best option at the time. 

How could she have gone so long without having this in her life? It wasn’t like she and Chat Noir had just met, but something had changed. Maybe it was the summer, but she was seeing him in a different light than before.

No matter what had led them to this point now, Chat was by her side more than anyone else. He fought by her side, he laughed by her side, and he slept by her side. Marinette had wanted that for so long, but before she had pushed Chat away as Ladybug because of their secret identities, and pushed Adrien away because she was too scared to get close to him. 

There had been a change in Chat, too. She saw him as more serious, less of just some silly, boyish jester, and rather a strong, steadfast figure in her life. 

When these changes had come about, Marinette couldn’t pinpoint the exact time. She knew that she had been alone before in so many ways, and now she had some eles to stay with when she needed it most. 

“You’re quite fascinating, kitty,” Marinettte murmured under her breath. 

Chat shifted again in her lap, his eyes opening slowly as he looked up at her. He took a moment to adjust, trying to get rid of the sleep that still clung to him, but soon he smiled, and reached up a hand to run his gloved fingertips across the line of her jaw. 

“Am I fascinating to you, princess?” Chat asked, his tone sounding amused. “Really? I had no idea.”

Marinette chuckled softly, shaking her head. This is exactly why she should never voice her thoughts, they would go to his head and inflate his ego even more. She had never met someone so aware of their best qualities and the best ways to accentuate them. 

“Go back to sleep you dummy.” Marinette flicked his forehead, and looked back out at the sunrise. “It’s still early.”

“Then you should be sleeping too,” Chat said. “How long have you been sitting up like that? Come on, trade places with me. It’s your turn to be comfortable.”

“It’s fine really,” Marinette said. It was useless to protest though. Chat was already positioning her so she was sitting in his lap, her back against his chest, so they were both looking out at the sunrise. “I liked getting to hold you.”

“You can hold me anytime. Just not when you’ve been forced to sit in the same position all night.” Chat responded, and Marinette could partially hear the smirk in his voice. She couldn’t see his face anymore, which was a great disappointment, but she knew his mannerisms well enough. He had always thought that she was just very good at reading people, but the fact was that Marinette just got to spend more time with him than he thought. 

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as she leaned back against him. Her head was pressed back against his shoulder, her ear close to his mouth. Marinette could feel his breath tickle her skin with each inhale and exhale. 

Chat’s arms wrapped even tighter around her, keeping her pinned there against him, unable to move even if she wanted to. 

“What do you have to do today?” Marinette asked in a soft voice. 

“Hmm?” Chat perked up slightly. “Well… Let’s see… I have to return a certain princess to her castle. Then maybe nap in the sunshine some more. Pretty sure I have an appointment to catch some mice at three-”  
Marinette reached up behind her and slapped his cheek playfully, giggling. _“Ow, ow, ow,”_ Chat hissed, capturing Marinette’s hand and squeezing it tightly as he drew it away from his face. “Violent.” 

“It’s not like you and your silly jokes don’t deserve it,” Marinette said. She settled in further to his lap, snuggling in so much that it was unclear who was supposed to be more like a cat here. “Can you please not take me home? Or spend the rest of the day with me. Either one.” 

“I have to detransform at some point,” Chat sighed. “Otherwise you know I wouldnt’ leave you.” 

“Aren’t I nice though?” Marinette asked, turning herself around in his lap till she was straddling his waist, their chests pressed up against each other. “The perfect blanket?”

“The best blanket,” Chat said, agreeing. He nodded his head towards the skyline. “You’re missing the sunrise though.” 

“I have a better view here,” Marinette said. She caressed his cheeks with palm of her hand, fingers touching half leather mask and half skin. She knew she had captured his attention when his green eyes didn’t leave her again, trapped and entranced by her. Marinette leaned in slowly, waiting to see if he drew back, but Chat remained perfectly still. 

She swerved at the last second, just before their lips touched, and kissed him on the cheek. Chat let out a groan of frustration, and moved Marinette off his lap, scooting away from her on the edge of the rooftop. “You disrupt my sunrise viewing and then just end up teasing me?” 

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Marinette said shrugging her shoulders, a perfectly innocent look on her face. 

Chat looked at her disapprovingly. “Of course not,” he said, getting on all fours and crawling back towards her on the ledge. “Everything you do is perfect, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Marinette nodded. “Always.”

Chat kept advancing until he was hovering right above her, weight on his hands that were placed on either sides of her shoulders. Marinette had leaned back until she was laying flat on her back on the ledge, pinned to the spot by him. 

He leaned down and Marinette’s eyes drifted to his biceps, flexing as he lowered himself. Her gaze was concentrated on his arms and the bits of sky she could see beyond them, but Marinette’s eyes drifted shut the moment she left his lips brush the corner of her mouth. She didn’t open them again as he pressed kisses elsewhere on her face. The tip of her nose, the edge of her brow. She didn’t know where he would choose to send her further into bliss next, but still felt his hot breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

When Chat did finally kiss her on the lips, Marinette finally felt the hunger take over her, sneaking one of her hands out from where it had been trapped by her waist and threaded it through the locks of hair she had spent so long admiring that morning. She pulled him closer to her. Chat moved to rest all of his weight on one elbow, letting his other hand trail along her waist. 

Marinette felt so lost in the moment, her other arm drifted off to the side, losing all feeling in it. It fell slightly off the ledge, hanging over the open air. 

“No,” Chat broke the kiss briefly to say, moving the hand that was at her waist to draw her arm back from the edge. “Let’s not even tempt that.” 

“Isn’t it already risky enough making out on the ledge of a roof?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. She kept her eyes shut, the sun too bright to open them. 

Marinette felt Chat moving awak from her, sitting back on his heels. “You’re right,” he said. “This is a bad idea.”

Opening one eye, and then the other, Marinette sat up, looking at him with a pouty expression. “Come on, really?”

“You said so yourself,” Chat said, a wide grin on his face. “This is too dangerous.” 

“Okay, now you’re just teasing me,” Marinette said. She crossed her arms over her chest huffing. 

Chat held his hands up in a mock surrender. “Guilty.”  
Marinette waited for a moment, but when Chat didn’t move back closer to her, she stood up to her feet, marking sure to stay to the far side of the ledge as she did. She wiped her hands together, getting off the dirt, and clasped them behind her back, turning to take her first step and walk away from him.

“Marinette, what are you doing?” Chat asked, all color draining from his face. He hopped up to his feet immediately. She pretended not to hear him, still walking one foot in front of the other. “Marinette?”

She was getting closer to the other end of the rooftop, Chat following just behind her. He called her name every few seconds, but Marinette still didn’t acknowledge him.

“Okay, this is starting to really not be funny,” Chat said. 

Marinette stopped in her tracks. “Really?” She asked, starting to turn around to face him. “Because, I-”  
Marinette’s foot caught on her other ankle. She stumbled, heart dropping to her stomach as she tried to catch her self. She could see Chat reaching out to her in peripheral vision, diving forward towards her. Marinette was leaning over the edge, arms flailing wildly. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Chat’s arms snake around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. They twisted, and Chat’s foot slid out into a lunge, catching Marinette in a low dip. 

Their faces were just inches from one another, both of them breathing heavily. It was silent for a few moments, and then Chat let out a long sigh, lowering his head till their foreheads were pressed together.  _ “Oh, _ thank God.”

Marinette pressed her eyes shut tightly. Tears were just beginning to flow at the corners of her eyes, and she did her best to wish them away, but a stray droplet ran down her cheek and fell off onto Chat’s hand. 

“Balcony. Now.” Chat breathed heavily and scooped Marinette up in his arms before taking off towards her family’s home. 

She kept her eyes closed, face buried in his chest, the whole way there. When Chat finally landed, he set her down carefully on her feet, but Marinette kept herself pressed tightly to his side. It felt like her legs were shaking too much to stand. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said.

“It’s okay.” Chat ran his claws soothingly through her hair. “Just don’t go up on any ledges when I’m not around.”    


Marinette nodded. “Deal.”   


Chat pulled back, looking at her sternly. “And if I ever catch you on the other side of this railing, I-”   


Grabbing onto his bell, Marinette interrupted him by pulling him into another kiss. She let it linger for a moment before pulling away. “Understood.”   


Chat’s cheeks were bright red, and he cleared his throat before speaking, looking away in slightly embarrassment. “Good. Good.” 

“Now that you’re here,” Marinette asked. “Are you going to stay?”

Both of their eyes drifted to the trap door that led to her room, both coming to a silent agreement.

Chat scooped Marinette up in his arms once more. Marinette squealed in delight as he began carrying her over and kicked the trapdoor open with his foot. “Why not?” Chat asked. “Your chaise is a much safer place to make out anyway.” 


End file.
